


charlie stop sighing and let neil finish his monologue please thank you

by sometimeswritingsometimesdying



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Gen, charlie is worrying about neil practicing for a play, neil is practicing for a play, nothin much, theyre best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimeswritingsometimesdying/pseuds/sometimeswritingsometimesdying
Summary: the title is very descriptive. neil is practicing for a play and charlie is worrying about him :(
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	charlie stop sighing and let neil finish his monologue please thank you

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!!! i've never written for this fandom or these characters and tbh i don't remember the movie all that well but hey. i tried. sorry if this is ooc. enjoy & pls don't be mean in the comments

“Are you sure your dad isn’t gonna find out about this?” Neil stopped mid-monologue, hand in the air. He raised an eyebrow at him and jumped down from the desk he was standing on top of.

“I can’t know for sure but, I mean,” he gestured towards the window of the empty classroom they had taken for themselves. “I think it might be worth it, no?”

Charlie cocked his head to the side, looking at his friend through his bangs. Neil raised his hands and shook his head as if asking “ _ so? _ ”. Charlie shrugged.

Neil turns back around and continues on with his monologue, leaving Charlie to admire the facial expressions and the theatrical performance his friend had decided to put on.

It’s not that he wasn’t  _ good _ at it, rather, he was quite phenomenal. As far as Charlie could tell at least. Which wasn’t much after all. Did he know much about theatre? No. Did this stop him from being concerned about his friend’s disappointment? No. Very much  _ not _ so.

He sighed without realizing it and Neil stopped again, his shoulders dropping.

“What now?” Charlie raised his eyebrows.

“Nothing?” He responded. Neil raised an eyebrow and frowned, once again jumping down from the desk he was perched on to come sit next to his friend.

“What is it?” Charlie shook his head, confused.

He gestured with his hands. “It’s nothing! Really.”

Neil tilted his head. “Then why are you acting  _ weird _ .”

Charlie sputtered. “ _ Weird _ ? You’re the one who keeps asking me  _ what is it _ when it’s nothing-”

“Yes but it’s  _ something _ ,” Charlie shook his head, confused. Neil bit his lip and knocked his shoulder into his friend’s. “Something’s on your  _ mind, _ Charlie.”

Charlie chuckled and Neil smiled but stopped pressing the issue. He sighed, pushing off the desk and scuffing his shoes on the floor in the action.

“Well,” Neil picked back up his monologue and clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth. “I believe I still have to finish this one, correct?”

Charlie held his hands in the air. “Ah you tell me, I wasn’t exactly listening-”

Neil gasped dramatically and placed a hand on his chest.

“How  _ dare _ you!”


End file.
